Out Where The Buses Don't Run
by ViceCity86
Summary: We can only take so much as humans... when we finally reach out limits, we all lose our minds.
1. Chapter 1

"Uh… say something, kiddo." Trevor says after glancing at Carly, who had a look on her face… one mixed of hurt, anger and the last feeling, an overwhelmingly stinging betrayal.

After how Trevor had behaved towards Carly barely a day ago, dragging her to the E.R, forcing her to have blood drawn for pregnancy tests, which all came back negative and then trying to make her swear to never have kids with Johnny, Trevor had the damn nerve to be happy for Michael and Misty for having a kid?!

Carly's response was backhanding Trevor across the face and splitting his mouth open, angering Trevor.

"You make me sick… if it's anyone else that gets joyous news, you're wanting to line up to shake their hand and hug them." Carly says coldly before Trevor could yell.

"Carly-" Trevor says.

"You deserve nothing but pain and misery, Trevor Philips! You're only happy when it's convenient for you just like you only loved me like family when _I_ was too little to truly know who you really are! Go and admit how you really feel, you're looking for any reason to act on your biggest desire to smash my fucking skull in!" Carly says, shouting halfway through after slamming her right fist into Trevor's nose and right eye socket.

"Would everyone just calm the hell down?!" Michael asks after pulling Carly away from Trevor. "Trevor, just admit why you treat her like this. That all she wants is the truth from you." He says as Zosha walks in.

"Because she's way too young for the things she's doing and it's wrong, I won't just stand by and let it happen!" Trevor says.

"Oh, like Claire was when you got her pregnant and abandoned her with twins?! And then had her murdered after Sam was left with you?!" Carly says.

"It's in the past, can we not just get over it and get along like normal people?!" Trevor says.

"She wants a family in the future… you don't like it, you can go back to Europe or wherever you were hiding for a decade!" Michael says, Zosha pulling Carly aside and both sitting on a lounge chair.

"I'm sorry… this isn't what you need while dying." Carly says, Zosha resting her hand on Carly's back. "Maybe I should've cut my ties with Trevor after Brad was killed." She says, grabbing the old switchblade out of her pocket… and standing up, Trevor's head darting in the direction where he heard the blade break in half and him running outside.

"See how you make her feel?" Zosha asks.

"I don't mean to!" Trevor says.

"Don't mean to?!" Carly says, yanking up her right shirt sleeve. "Because of you, I was used as a fucking pincushion last night!" She growls, Trevor seeing the bruises.

"How did I… cause that?" Trevor asks.

"Are you fucking high?! You and K8lynn marched me into the E.R at gunpoint last night when you found that test-" Carly shouts.

"Which was mine!" Misty says after walking outside. "You forced Carly to repeatedly have blood drawn, you've screwed up any chance of getting her trust back!" She says, Carly looking at her.

"Congrats to you and my dad. I look forward to being a big sister and someday, a parent." Carly says before looking at Trevor. "I advise getting K8lynn checked out, she was sick this morning." She says before leaving, Trevor following her and stopping Carly, seeing tears in her eyes. "You don't get it… you hurt me worse than you think Johnny ever could. And you just jump to every tired excuse in the book... that I don't even want to know the truth cause I don't think you even know it." She says before pulling her arm out of Trevor's grip and walking away.

"That's… that's it, I… I need to." Trevor says.

"I recommend giving her some time first… she's really hurting, T." Zosha says after walking over to him.

"I don't mean her… I've been considering this for ages and now I just… I need to do it… I'm gonna be away for a bit. I don't know how long." Trevor says.

In the park, Lamar and Franklin looked under the tree and saw Carly lying on the grass, her eyes closed.

"Damn, should we take her back to Johnny or call him? She looks upset." Lamar says.

Both walked over, Franklin lightly nudging Carly… but she turned away from them after opening her eyes.

"Not now, guys." Carly says quietly, Zosha walking over to them.

"Z, what's going on with Violet Eyes?" Lamar asks.

"Carly, Trevor's leaving." Zosha says, Carly rolling her eyes.

"Come on now, up!" Lamar says, pulling Carly up to her feet and him and Franklin noticing the bruises on her right arm. "T's leaving, why aren't you upset?" He asks.

"He just wants that little girl back… I'm not who I was then and he hates me for growing up. He ever comes back, that's his choice. Don't expect sadness from me if he never does, not after all he's done to hurt me." Carly says before hailing a cab and leaving.

Franklin and Lamar walked with Zosha to Michael's house, where Trevor sat on the grass.

"Well?" Trevor says.

"Why is Carly's arm littered with bruises, Trevor?! What did you do, grab her and try to toss her down a flight of stairs?!" Franklin demands, yanking Trevor up by his shirt.

"I… I don't have to explain myself to you, you traitor! You and Lamar are backstabbing fucks like the rest of them!" Trevor says angrily, shoving Franklin away and getting in his Bodhi before driving away.

"Man, I didn't betray nobody! Fuck, crazy dude can rot in hell!" Lamar says, feeling hurt and angry.

"He's a crazy asshole, L. Something tells me he pushed Carly too far and it turned around and bit him." Franklin says.

Trevor sped through the streets, not caring who got in his way or how many people he ran over.

None of them mattered to him anymore… in his mind, they all betrayed him, forgot the meaning of loyalty.

And he was gonna make them pay for it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Singletons Bar, a half hour later…**

"Carly, have you seen Trevor?! All his stuff is gone!" K8lynn says after running over to Carly, who downed a third glass of red wine and motioned for the bartender to pour another. "Did you hear me, I said he's-" She shouts.

"I heard ya… but I'm done giving a damn, now run along." Carly says, the bartender pouring another glass of wine for Carly and Carly drinking it.

"That's it?! He just fucks off and you don't care?! You really are a backstabbing bitch!" K8lynn yells.

"Why do you care?! You kicked the backs of his knees out last night after _both_ of you lunatics forced me into the hospital at gunpoint and forced me to have my blood drawn and told him off… or at least that's how you wanted it to appear, you probably got some sort of sick thrill seeing me used as a pincushion! He even had the fucking nerve to ask how he was responsible!" Carly snarled. "I'm done looking for the answers I wanted from him… I'm just done with Trevor Philips completely." She says before finishing her drink and heading out into the parking lot with a set of keys to a Ruiner, K8lynn running after her.

"Carly, you can't drive while you're intoxicated! I'm taking you home!" K8lynn says, trying to take the keys from Carly but Carly backed away from her.

"Why would you care, K8lynn?! You didn't care that I was hurting last night, you helped Trevor force me to the hospital! Just leave me alone!" Carly yells, opening the driver's door to the Ruiner and getting in it.

Before K8lynn could get in the car, Carly drove off in rage as _Gone Forever_ by Three Days Grace blared from the radio, Carly singing drunkenly to the song.

"I feel so much better now that you're gone forever, I tell myself that I don't miss you at all. Not lying, denying, that I feel so much better, now… that you're gone forever! First time you screamed at me, I should've made you leave! I should've known that it be so much better! I hope you're missing me, I hope I've made you see... that I'm gone forever!" Carly sang loudly as she barreled through wrong way traffic, other drivers blaring their horns at her and flipping her off but she just pulled back into the right lane and kept on driving.

All of it had come crashing down on her… and she had finally had enough.

Carly slammed on the brakes as she saw a familiar van blocking both lanes of traffic before Johnny got out and ran over to her.

"You had me scared to death, babe!" Johnny says after helping Carly out of the car and to the van. "Before you ask, Zosha called me. Said you tore off like a bat outta hell after you and Trevor got into a fight." He says, holding Carly's hair back as she threw up.

Carly straightened back up and looked at Johnny with a look he recognised… she was clearly hurt by Trevor refusing to be truthful. Johnny pulled her into his arms as she buried her face into his torso and cried, rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"Let's go home… you're okay, he's not gonna come near us again, Carly Jade." Johnny says softly, opening the passenger door and putting Carly into the seat before buckling her in. Johnny kissed her on her forehead before closing the door and walking over to the driver's side, getting in and buckling up before driving off carefully.

Once the two were at their home in Chumash, Johnny helped Carly into the master bedroom and helped her pull her clothes and bra off before putting them away and putting one of his shirts on her. He knew she wouldn't remember what happened… at least temporarily.

"You could've asked me to join you for a few drinks at least but I know everyone needs alone time." Johnny says, their bedroom phone ringing and him seeing K8lynn's number before reluctantly answering it.

"Did she get home safely?" K8lynn asks.

"How did you know, did you find her at the bar?!" Johnny asks.

"Yeah, she was damn mad. She and I got into it, words were exchanged, I didn't mean what I said and I know she didn't mean what she said, it's just…" K8lynn says, Carly looking at Johnny with a look of regret in her eyes.

"Trevor's gone and ran off." Johnny says.

"All he said when he got back was that he had something to take care of… I went off on Carly, not caring that she was hurting from how he treated her. Only time she really drinks excessively anymore is when someone's hurt her. Put her on the phone, please?" K8lynn says, Johnny handing the phone to Carly.

"I'm sorry… things should've never gotten that bad." Carly says.

"I'm the one who pushed you over the edge. I had no right ripping old wounds open, he should've been honest… and I hope if he comes back that he is honest with all of us." K8lynn says, Johnny hearing the door open and seeing the elderly Zosha walk in. "Is that Zosha?" She asks, Zosha gently taking the phone from Carly after Johnny helped Carly lie down.

"I hope you're right… I hope he does tell the truth on why he's treated them like that. But after what's happened, I don't think Carly wants to hear it." Zosha says.

"And that's her choice… I'll head over there in the morning." K8lynn says before they hang up, Zosha turning and seeing Carly asleep as Johnny pulled the black bedsheets and white and black comforter over her.

On a plane about to leave LS International, Trevor walked to his seat and sat down… he looked out the window before looking back to his right as Nicole sat next to him.

"Nope. Uh-uh, scram." Trevor says.

"You're gonna need my help finding this person… the sooner it's over with, the sooner you can try to regain what's left of Carly's trust towards you. If there's any left." Nicole says.

Trevor sighed, knowing that the young contract killer next to him was right… this needed to end.


End file.
